Only to Protect
by MaddisonRei
Summary: Merlin only protects as usual, but the difference is, this time he is caught. Will he be executed? Who will try to save him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. x.**_

_**Ok, so this is my first Merlin fanfiction and I am kind of afraid that you guys might not like it so… please put my mind at rest and review if you enjoy it… or even if you don't, feel free to tell me anything I am doing wrong but please, no flames!**_

_**Disclaimer: So, I'm not cool enough to own Merlin… unfortunately… but god if I was… there would be a whole lot of changes… like Freya being alive… and Uther dying a slow painful death… anyways… ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Read and review. x.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Merlin's pov**_

Arthur was babbling on and on and on about something going on… something about yet another sorcerer trying yet again to destroy Camelot and Uther. I sighed. I was guessing that this was another one that I would have to defeat. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't who I was. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't the great Emrys and I could just kill Uther like everyone else wants to. But at other times, I am glad I have my magic, and I am glad that I am Emrys if only to protect my friends and family. What I really hate though, is that I have to hide half of myself from everyone, especially Prince Arthur, the royal prat himself, my best friend.

We entered the throne room to attend another 'meeting' with the king and some of the people living in Camelot.

"Arthur, you are finally here! Any luck finding the sorcerer?"

"No, Sire. I believe they may have already left Camelot." Arthur stated.

"So you failed?" Uther shouted accusingly.

"Well-" Arthur was cut off by a gust of wind and a boy teleporting into the room.

"The Sorcerer!" Uther shouted. No-one dared move for fear of being killed by the magical boy.

"Mordred?" I asked. My voice was quiet but in the deafening silence of the room it was heard perfectly.

"Hello, Emrys… I'm afraid the time has come for me to fulfil my destiny."

"No, you can't!"

"I'm afraid I can… are you going to stop me?" I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was going to stop him, of course I would, I couldn't let him kill Arthur. But if I did stop him I knew I would be executed for possessing magic… so we would both die anyway.

"No answer Emrys?" Mordred was trying to taunt me. I wouldn't let him. If I was going to win I needed a clear head.

"What are you doing here Mordred?" Arthur asked, frowning at the younger boy.

"Ask Emrys." He replied still staring straight at me.

"Merlin… why is he calling you Emrys? Why is he here?"

"He is here to kill you as is written in the prophesy… and he is calling me Emrys because that is my name." He frowned confused.

"Why would he kill me?"

"Because with you gone, Camelot has no heir. Then a sorcerer can claim the throne and return magic to Camelot." I answered bitterly.

"Which you should be helping us do Emrys! But instead you protect Arthur, and you even protect Uther! You turned you back on your own people, on your family!" Mordred screamed. I flinched at the truth in the statement but quickly recovered.

"Oh, you are starting to sound like Morgana and Morgause."

"Ever stopped to think that if so many people are telling you the same thing perhaps it is the truth? And Emrys, sounding like the sister witches is not a bad thing. They fought bravely for my side."

"Yes, they did, and look at how they ended up… dead. Ever stop to think that if so many others met that fate that you will too if you follow in their footsteps?" By now the entire hall was watching us. Staring between the two of us, attempting to follow the conversation.

"Perhaps I will die, but I will at least die trying! We have the right to live in Camelot just as much as the non-magical folk! We should not be banished simply because we were born with a gift!"

He was becoming hysterical. I frowned again.

"Mordred, you owe the prince your life!" I tried to reason.

"Yes, it is terrible that such a kind-hearted prince must be the one to die… But I am afraid that the son must pay for the mistakes of his father!"

With that said he screamed a killing spell and sent a burst of red light towards Arthur. I dived in front of Arthur quickly conjuring up a shield to protect us. Mordred's spell was strong and my shield faltered.

"You can't protect him forever Emrys!" Mordred shouted.

"I've managed for this long haven't I?" I answered. He screamed again and fired yet another spell; I knew my shield would not hold so I quickly shot back a defensive spell and as fast as I could, fired an attack at him. The fight went on like this for a while longer until eventually I fired a last spell and he flew back into the wall. I slowly approached him and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. I stumbled backwards.

"Merlin, are you ok?" I weakly nodded as Gaius stepped forward and embraced me slightly. I allowed a single tear to trickle down my cheek. I turned around to face the king. He stared at me silently for what felt like hours but in reality could only have been a few minutes.

"Arrest him." He said weakly. Arthur said nothing but Gwen and Gaius started to argue.

"Sire, he just saved your life! How can you arrest him?" Gaius screamed in my defence. The king simply shook his head.

"Arthur he is your friend, say something!" Gwen shouted to the prince. Arthur just shook his head and replied;

"He is a sorcerer Gwen, he would see us all killed!" Gwen shook her head madly.

"Did you not hear what the two were arguing about? He just saved your life!"

"Again." Gaius added quietly. But not quietly enough apparently as everyone in the hall still heard.

The guards hesitated and began muttering between themselves, agreeing with Gwen and Gaius and thinking that the King was being unreasonable yet they still could not disobey their king. I had a small, sad smile on my face as the guards offered apologetic looks before dragging me off to the dungeons.

I sighed and sat down in the corner of the room waiting for the interrogation that would surely come.

_**So..?.**_

_**What did you think..?.**_

_**Did you like it..?.**_

_**Please let me know. x.**_

_**Should I continue or not..?. Tell me what you think. x.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again. x.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. x.**_

_**Enjoy. x.**_

_**Arthur's pov**_

I watched as my manservant and my best and only friend was dragged away by the castle guards. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to believe that Merlin or 'Emrys' would not hurt me and did not mean any harm but it was hard to believe with my upbringing. I was raised to believe that all magic was evil but now I don't know what to believe.

I would talk to Merlin later.

"Arthur, did you know that your manservant was a sorcerer?" I heard my father ask.

"No, Father, I did not." He shook his head and gave me a disapproving look. I just bowed slightly and left the room.

I was making my way to my room when I ran into Lancelot and Gwaine.

"Hello Arthur. Have you seen Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, he is in the dungeons." I replied. I was trying to be as blunt as possible. These two were two of Merlin's closest friends. How was I supposed to tell them that he had magic and has been arrested for practicing sorcery?

"What did he do this time…? Drop something else down the stairs?" Gwaine asked jokingly. I frowned and shook my head. I didn't know what to say. I was so confused and I was distressed that Merlin had been arrested.

"Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing that the idiot got caught?" Lancelot sighed.

"Y-you Knew?" I stuttered. How could Lancelot know?

"About his magic? Yeah. He used it to kill a Griffon when I first met him. He's saved your ass quite a few times… and the kings now that I think about it… He uses his magic only to protect." I nodded. I still didn't know what to think but Lancelot seemed to be telling the truth.

"Well, come on then we'd better go see him." I watched as Gwaine marched down the hallway heading down to the dungeons. I decided that now would be as good a time as any to go speak to the idiot.

_**Merlins pov**_

It was cold and dark and I had absolutely no idea how long I had been here. I was just sat here. I was drifting off to sleep when I heared some clanging and jingling off keys. I ignored it thinking that whoever it was, was probably after one of the other prisoners. That was until I heared Lancelot.

"Oi. Come on idiot wake up!"

"No." I whined in response. I could clearly hear the smirk in his voice by now as he replied.

"Come on idiot get up, now. The prince wishes to interrogate you."

"Tell the prat to bugger off, I'm tired. Mordred is powerful, that was a very tiring battle." I yawned and then heared another voice.

"Aww, poor baby." I heared Gwaine say, sarcasm lacing each word.

"Hi Gwaine... shouldn't you be down the pub right about now?"

"Shut up, why didn't you tell me? You told Lance but not me... that's cold Merlin." I chuckled slightly and was about to answer when I heared Arthur's voice.

"Merlin... or is it Emrys?" He stood before me on the other side of the bars lokking at me with a blank expression. I yawned again.

"Whatever." He glared at me then.

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is... You can call me whatever you like... my name is Merlin, it's what my mother named me, however, the druids and any other magical folk tend to call me Emry's." I explained, Yawning again.

"You're tired." He stated.

"I'm always tired Arthur. It's hard work babysitting a prince that everyone's out to get." I replied.

"Why do you do it then?" He asked.

"It's my destiny. We are two sides of the same coin, complete opposite yet destined to be stuck together for the rest of our lives. However, I could've just made my life easier and killed you and uther... But you are my friends and you will become the greatest kings to ever rule... so you got yourself a body guard." He stared at me for a while in silence until another guard came through.

"Merlin... come on, the king want to get this over with your trial is beginning." He explained his eyes full or sympathy and he looked apologetic. I smiled.

"Alright then, lets go." He nodded before walking me to then throne room followed by the Prince, Lancelot and Gwaine.

Perfect... this will be interesting.

_**Hope you liked it. x.**_

_**Read and review. x.**_


End file.
